<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunted House on the Creek by bellafarella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215884">Haunted House on the Creek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella'>bellafarella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SC Prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Halloween, Halloween prompt, Haunted Houses, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Husbands, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Scary, Short One Shot, Teasing, not edited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie forces David &amp; Patrick to go to a creepy abandoned house once owned by her ex-uncle on Halloween.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/Jake (Schitt's Creek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SC Prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haunted House on the Creek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmEatGlass/gifts">MmmEatGlass</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/brighterthansunshine91/gifts">brighterthansunshine91</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!!<br/>Last night on Twitter Sam asked if anyone thought David and Patrick would sneak into old abandoned houses to look for ghosts? I said no but that Stevie would force them to go to one owned by her dead ex-uncle and they would be afraid the whole time clutching onto each other. T then joined in and asked me to write up the headcanon I thought up so here we are lol</p><p>Hope you enjoy this! 💟</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since early October, the little town of Schitt’s Creek has been decorated for Halloween. Every house had decorations, some larger than others. Even Rosebud motel had some decorations, but none had more than the cafe - now owned by Twyla. </p><p>David and Patrick aren’t planning to go to any parties this year. Having already thrown one last year on their first Halloween as a married couple, they aren’t up to having another this year. Their plan is to stay home, hand out candy - and eat some candy - and watch scary movies. David likes scary movies but not unrealistic ones - he watches true crime documentaries, he likes the like psychological thriller kind of scary. Not a fan of ghosts or anything supernatural, no thank you. Patrick watches the one David likes and holds him close the entire time, getting more freaked out than David. It’s cute. </p><p>They leave the porch light on, they have their two pumpkins out and lit up - that’s the extent of decorations for David. More and it would be incorrect. Patrick added a sign to say they’re handing out candy just in case David didn’t want to decorate so that he can eat all the candy. </p><p>David takes the extra box of candy they got when shopping for Halloween candy to the living room and plops down on the sofa. Patrick is right behind him with two glasses of red wine.</p><p>They sit on the sofa and David tucks the box of candy behind him as he sits closer to his husband. He accepts the glass and the small kiss to the lips from Patrick. </p><p>He clinks his glass against his before asking, “So what movie are we starting with?”</p><p>David hums before saying, “I was thinking Amityville Horror because it’s scary and it’s got Ryan Reynolds who is so hot.”</p><p>Patrick smiles, amused. “I’ve never seen it,” he tells him. </p><p>David makes an ‘o’ face but then realizes, “Why am I surprised? You didn’t ever watch these kinds of movies.”</p><p>“I watched some, but it’s not really my preferred choice of movie,” Patrick defends.</p><p>David rolls his eyes, “Mine either, obviously.”</p><p>There’s a knock at the door so Patrick stands heading for it. He picks up the bowl of candy and opens the door, fully expecting children dressed up trick or treating but he is met with, “Trick or treat,” Stevie says standing on his porch. </p><p>She takes the bowl from him as she comes inside. “What’s going on Stevie?” he asks, closing the door and following her back into the living where David’s looking over the sofa confused.</p><p>“Hi,” she tells him, stepping into the room.</p><p>“Uh hi,” David says. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>She sits in the chair next to the sofa, candy bowl on her lap. As she picks for the candies she wants she tells them, “It’s Halloween.” She puts the bowl on the coffee table, her chosen candies in hand and adds, “We’re going out.”</p><p>David looks to Patrick next to him then back to Stevie, “I don’t think so,” he tells her. </p><p>“You just want to stay in?” </p><p>David looks to Patrick again who says, “We have our night planned.”</p><p>“Listen, I just found that I have an ex-uncle who had a house near the creek. It’s apparently been abandoned since he died like thirty years ago. We have to go check this out,” Stevie tells them.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Patrick says, hoping they could get out of doing this.</p><p>“Is it haunted? Because I don’t do ghosts,” David says.</p><p>Stevie shakes her head slightly, “Not that I’m aware of.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” David repeats Patrick’s earlier statement, looking over at him.</p><p>“We had a whole night planned,” Patrick tells her.</p><p>Stevie sits back in the chair and crosses her leg over the other. “Ohh, you’re scared,” she tells them.</p><p>“I don’t -” David says as Patrick frowns at her, shaking his head, “We’re not scared,” he says.</p><p>Stevie says, “It’s fine, I didn’t realize I’m friends with chickens.”</p><p> “What?” David asks as he turns to look at her.</p><p>“We’ll go,” Patrick says at the same time. David turns to look at him in confusion. “It’ll be fun,” he tells David - or himself. </p><p>“That’s the spirit,” Stevie says. </p><p>David turns to glare at her. She laughs and stands, reaching for more candy from the bowl. She puts some in her pockets and looks over at her idiot friends. “Ready?”</p><p>David groans as Patrick stands. They get ready to leave the house, David puts some candy in his pockets as Patrick grabs the bowl and leaves it on the front porch with a new sign that says 'Please take one'. David tells him that won't work but he doesn't care. Then the three of them are getting in Stevie’s car and heading for the creek.</p><p>*</p><p>How did David’s Halloween night in with his husband turn into them pulling up to where the creek in 'Schitt's Creek' is. They get out of the car and walk, following Stevie to wherever this creepy abandoned house is. </p><p>Stevie has a flashlight as she leads the way. They see it, hidden behind a lot of moss and bushes, hidden in the darkness. Patrick’s got his arm through his, holding him close as they get to the front door. Stevie opens the door and it’s unlocked. They walk inside and see only what Stevie’s flashlight is pointing to. They see the wallway of the house. She turns the light to the right where they see a living room with the big window. She starts walking towards there as David and Patrick follow behind her. They’re clutched onto each other as they walk further into the creepy house. </p><p>They walk through the entire house like that, holding on tightly to each other. There’s a noise in the other room and they turn towards the sound. “What was that?” David asks in a harsh whisper.</p><p>“You heard that too?” Patrick asks.</p><p>The noise happens again and it has them both screaming so loud as they jump in place. Stevie laughs as the sound comes closer and suddenly it sounds like footsteps and they see another light join them. They see Jake holding the flashlight as he walks into the bedroom where they’re standing. </p><p>“You’re the worst!” David yells at her, smacking her arm where he detangled it from his husband. </p><p>“Ow, okay!” Stevie says, moving to go stand away from David’s hitting.</p><p>“You set this up just to scare us?” Patrick asks them as David huffs next to him, wrapping his arm back up with his, glaring at the pair.</p><p>They look at each other before looking at them again and Jake says, “Yup,” while Stevie says, “Pretty much, yeah.” </p><p>Patrick lets out a breath of disbelief, and a small chuckle. “Unbelievable,” he says.</p><p>“Okay can we go now?” David asks them, wanting badly out of this creepy place before someone else pops in out of nowhere.</p><p>Jake and Stevie lead the way back downstairs and out of the house. As he closes the door behind him David asks, "So you two are seeing each other again?"</p><p>Stevie shrugs as Jake says, "Occasionally." </p><p>David eyes her as Patrick just stands there in a constant state of not knowing what to do when he's around Jake. Stevie says, "So we should get to that party," as she looks up at Jake.</p><p>"Yeah, alright," he tells her. He looks back at the guys and asks, "You two wanna join us?"</p><p>"Nope," David says quickly.</p><p>Patrick tries not to laugh. "We're good thanks, but Stevie you drove us here."</p><p>"Oh," she says. She grabs her keys from her bag and tosses them to him. He catches them even if he knocks David over a little in the process. "Take my car, I'll ride with Jake. I'll pick my car up tomorrow," she adds after looking at Jake.</p><p>"No sweat," he tells her.</p><p>"Alright," Patrick says simply. </p><p>Stevie hands David her flashlight before they say their awkward goodbyes. Jake parked in a different location so they could properly scare them so they walk in different directions.</p><p>David and Patrick make it back to her car where he drives them back home, parking her car behind theirs in the driveway. </p><p>Patrick shuts the engine off, placing his hands on his legs. David turns to look at him, smiling softly.</p><p>Patrick smiles back and David says, "That was a fun night, even if Stevie almost gave me an aneurysm." </p><p>Patrick chuckles. "Same," he says simply. </p><p>David leans forward, kissing him softly in a sweet surprise. </p><p>Patrick grins when they part and says, "Common, let's go inside and finish the night we started."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)</p><p>Come find me on tumblr/twitter: bellafarella</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>